


I've got you now

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark!Simon, M/M, Smut, finally posting this, possessive Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If Baz thinks I'm ever letting him go, he's wrong."-Carry On, ch. 61
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	I've got you now

S I M O N 

Simon always waited a few minutes before following Baz down into the catacombs. They had been roommates since they were 11. During his first years at Watford he had often talked with Penny about how Baz could be a vampire. They would play pretend together following Baz to the football pitch and to his violin lessons. Penny was his sidekick for a few months when she thought it was all a game but as the time went by and Simon kept obsessively following Baz, she understood that Simon truly believed Baz was a vampire. He had various reasons for him to believe this was true such as his pale skin, grey eyes, lack of appetite in front of people and how he descended every night without fail to the catacombs.

Simon understood back then that the possibilities of Baz being a vampire were slim, but he still couldn’t stop following him. He kept looking at him all the time and he couldn’t stop. He would observe how droplets of sweat would rest on his forehead as he played on the pitch and he would raise his shirt to dry them exposing his deliciously sculpted navel. It didn’t matter if he was a vampire or not, he belonged to Simon. No one would stop him, not Penny with her reasoning nor Agatha with her pleading eyes. He was completely enraptured; absolutely captivated since the first moment he laid eyes on him. 

Besides it's not as if Baz didn’t know what he was doing. He was following behind him calmly smiling a little as Baz kept looking back nervously. When they arrived at the catacombs it was finally time.

Simon sat down and patted his thighs as he looked up at Baz “Come here, darling”. Baz was whimpering, his grey eyes watering just as Simon loved. Baz straddled his lap barely holding back a moan as he felt the outline of Simon’s hardness underneath him. 

Simon’s hands reached down to his lower back enclosing Baz in a dark cocoon. Simon loved this feeling of having Baz completely in his grasp. Shuddering, moaning, crying as he kissed his neck and marked his neck as Baz held on to him, his hips rocking into him, wanting more. 

Soundlessly Simon exposed his neck as he reached for Baz face and rubbed gently at his cheek picking up his salty tears and bringing them to his mouth. Simon had known hunger his whole life and when he came to Watford he ate without any restraint. Baz was no different, he had missed him for the first years of his life but now that he had him, he wanted all of him. His tears, his laughs, his pleasure and his pain. 

He looked at his eyes lust swimming in his eyes as he gave the command he always did when they were down in the catacombs. 

“Drink”. Simon told him. With trembling hands Baz reached for the golden skin of his neck and licked him. He was ravenous and mercyless with a moan he bit down on his neck. His sweet blood filling his throat made his insides warm. The feeling made him euphoric; he kept crying and drinking as Simon petted his hair. 

“That’s it darling, take what you need” He reassured him as he reached for Baz’s trousers wet with his release to squeeze him. Baz gave a quiet whimper and kissed Simon’s neck as he kept sucking him. His pet could never hold back but then again neither could he. Simon slid down Baz’s pants and reached for his entrance. His two fingers slid in easily finding Baz ready to take him still stretched from this morning. He quickly slid down his zipper and took his shaft in hand teasing Baz sliding only his tip inside.

“ Simon” he pleaded as he left bloody kisses all over his face. “Please love” 

“Anything for you darling he said as he allowed Baz to take him in fully. He grabbed his hips as Baz started riding him. Sliding up and down his hardness looking at him with hooded eyes as he eyed the puncture wound he had made on Simon’s neck dripping blood all over Simon’s shirt. He removed it and smiled down at him as he felt the delicious friction inside of him. Simon’s whole chest was bloody. Simon kissed him. He moaned into his mouth as Simon held his hips down feeling him spill his release inside his hole. Cum overflowing as he kept chanting as if in a spell of madness “Mine”and he was his bloody perfect Baz, all his and no one else’s.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really love the concept of dark Simon going against the Mage. If you would like me to continue this please leave a comment or subscribe! Kudos and feedback is highly apprecited.


End file.
